Isa Maria Salvatore
by I'llGiveYouHell
Summary: Isa Salvatore; she's even more well-known than her two brother's. BUT, she's known for different reasons. Isa's ruthless, menacing, imperial, and downright evil. Not to mention the fact her best friends happen to be Katerina Petrova, Rebekah Mikaelson, and Lexi Branson, who is SUPPOSED to be dead. And now, she's returned home. Oh, and did I forget to mention she's dating Klaus?
1. Unexpected Meeting

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries whatsoever, I'm just toying with the characters!**

**Isa Maria Salvatore**

_MAIN CHARACTERS (P=Physical, Age A=Actual Age):_

_Bella Salvatore (P:21 A:170) _

_Damon Salvatore (P:22 A:171 [Changed before his birthday])_

_Stefan Salvatore (P:17 A:166)_

_Elena Gilbert (17)_

_Jeremy Gilbert (16)_

_Bonnie Bennett (17)_

_Matt Donovan (17)_

_Caroline Forbes (17)_

_Mason Lockwood (23)_

_Katherine Pierce (Katerina Petrova) (P:20 A:541)_

_Lexi Branson (P:? A:359)_

_Isabella Salvatore's Story_

_Full Name: Isabella Maria Salvatore_

_Status: Vampire_

_Age: P:21 A:170_

_Born: 1841_

_Changed: 1863, before her birthday._

_Sire: NOT TELLING! Ha-ha!_

_Diet: Human Blood_

_As a human, Bella was carefree and flirty, almost an exact copy of Damon, but female. She was very beautiful, and fiercely loyal to her older brother. Damon and her were extremely close, but neither of them were very close to Stefan. He was younger than them and, while they tolerated him, they weren't very close. _

_Bella has pale skin, black hair, eyes that change from icy blue to black, and is 5,8". She had a youthful face which made others think she was closer to Stefan's age. She disappeared in 1863, but no one knew it was she had been changed into a vampire by NOT SAYING, who gave Bella a sunlight ring, made by Emily. She was very good friends with NOT SAYING in the time they spent together after being Bella changed, but NOT SAYING went to SOMEWHERE a year later, and Bella never heard from NOT SAYING again. _

_Bella spent her time travelling around, and eventually came to Forks, Washington, where she immediately started toying with the emotions of the coven of Cold Ones residing there. Just when they were becoming too clingy, the coven left, and Bella was left behind. She was extremely happy, and left to go back to her hometown from her human times, Mystic Falls._

PROLOGUE

"Goodbye Bella," Edward whispered. I had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, or laugh, or scream for joy. I never loved Edward. Him and his whole family were just play-toys, ways to pass my time, but I acted heart-broken that he was leaving me_. _

_Ha. And Jazz says I can't act,_ I thought. The only one I care about is Jasper, as he had been a family friend when we had been human, and he had gone to war with my brother. He knew that it was me, and we spent time alone, talking, whenever we could, which wasn't often with Eddiekins being such a hover-parent. And I was supposed to be his girlfriend. I was going to miss Jazz.

Edward then left, running at vampire speed. Stupid Cold One, he couldn't even recognise me as an Original Vampire. You know, burn in the sun, killed with a stake, hundreds of time stronger and faster than him. Eddie's species was made by mistake, a witch's spell gone wrong. I feel sorry for Jazz, being one of them.

Deciding on what to do now my newest toys were gone, I ran at vampire speed back home and compelled him to tell everyone I had moved back to Phoenix with my mother, then forget all about me. Once I was done, I started running back to my hometown, all the way across the country, Mystic Falls. When I had gotten to a town a few miles away from there, I fed on some random human, then dumped him outside a bar, before running back home.

CHAPTER ONE

As soon as I got to Mystic Falls, I went to the graveyard where I knew my family would be buried. I lay a flower on my mothers, sighed sadly at my fathers, and started crying when I saw my big brother's. I loved him so much. I wish he was still alive, he would always be able to cheer me up. Hell, I even wished _Stefan _was still around. I missed that self-righteous jerk. Just then, the wind shifted and I smelt another person nearby. My head snapped up, and I looked around for them. The person I saw shocked me. I instantly rushed to her side.

"Katherine!" I yelled, throwing my arms around her. "Oh, I've missed you so much, I haven't seen you for an _age_! How have you been, why didn't you contact me?!" I know I was being just a tad overdramatic, but Katherine wouldn't care. She awkwardly shifted out of my arms, and looked absolutely terrified.

"Um, I'm sorry, there's been a mistake, I'm not Katherine, I'm her doppelganger, Elena. Nice to meet you." She looked like she expected me to eat her. Finally, a human that was at least half smart. Then what she said registered. She knows about the supernatural. She is _part _of the supernatural. Doppelganger, huh? Hm. Katherine doesn't look as good on her as it does on Katherine. If that makes any sense whatsoever...

"Oh, my Lord, I'm oh so sorry, you look just like Katerina! Please, forgive me, I'm Isabella, a vampire, well, obviously," I gushed. Ew. I hate acting innocent. Her expression cleared and she smiled at me. Wow. Humans. Even when they know, they don't know.

"It's okay, not the first time I've been mistaken for her. So you know Katherine, why don't you come back to my boyfriend's house to discuss things, he's a vampire too?" Elena asked.

I grinned and accepted. We left the cemetery and got in Elena's car. I'm pretty damn excited to see what kind of vampire would date a human like, well _this_. When she pulled up at a house I don't know how to describe how I felt. Shocked. Sad. And pretty damn angry that another vampire was living in my house from human times. She instantly noticed my expression had dropped.

"Isabella? Are you okay?" Elena asked me.

"I'm fine Elena, it's just, I used to live here as a human. What did you say your last name was?" I whispered. She looked at me sympathetically before answering.

"I'm sorry, this must be hard for you. My last name is Gilbert,"

"Another Gilbert huh? I knew your ancestors," I smiled ruefully at her and we got out of the car, heading to the door. No need to mention I hated them. And that I _may_ have killed them. Oops. _Ever_ so sorry.

"Guys, you here? I have a guest, and you need to come invite her in!" Elena called out. I heard people run down the stairs at vampire speed and then the door was flung open.

Two shadows appeared, and they stepped outside. I looked at them, and was even more shocked than I already was. Their eyes opened wide as they recognised me, and I flung my arms around the both of them. Ew. Hugging Stefan.

"Damon, Stefan, oh, I thought you were dead!" I cried. "I missed you both so much!" _Again, and Jazz says I can't act._ The three of us stayed like that for a bit before a voice spoke.

"What is going on here?" Elena demanded. "Stefan, how do you know her?"

"I'm guessing they're dating?" I raised my eyebrows at Damon. He smirked back at me, answering my question as a yes. Stefan sighed.

"Elena, maybe we should sit down," he told her, moving away from Damon and I, and going into the living room, calling back "Oh, and you can come in Isa!" Everything was still the same. They went and sat down together on the loveseat, while Damon sat on our favourite chair from our human lives, and I sat on his lap, my legs dangling over the armrest. He kissed my cheek and murmured "I missed you so much, sorella," to me.

"What is going on Stefan!?" Elena demanded. "Are they dating?" Stefan was about to answer when I shushed him. Damon and I looked at each other mischievously. We were great pranksters when we were younger, and I knew we were thinking the same thing.

"Yes, Elena, Damon and I are dating," I informed her, then gave Damon a quick kiss on the lips. Stefan knew what we were doing and just looked bored, we had pretended this with strangers a lot as humans. Elena, on the other hand, looked shocked, hurt, and a bit jealous. I smirked. She tried being polite though, and asked us a question.

"H-how long have you know each other?"

Damon answered this. "We were inseparable since Isa was born," he stated.

She asked a few more questions, but soon enough I couldn't help myself, and started laughing. Stefan and Damon did too. When we eventually calmed down enough, Elena demanded to know what was so funny. Hm. I don't think I like her. I mean, demanding much?

She goes well with Stefan.

Still laughing, I answered her. "Damon and I would never date. Never!"

She looked confused, and asked why not.

Damon answered this one. "That would be extremely disturbing, seeing as Isa is _my sister_!"

"Wh-what?!" Elena stammered. "But, you don't have a sister!"

"That's because we thought she died, she disappeared when we still human," Stefan told Elena. He glanced at me wearily. "Speaking of which, how_ are _you alive?"

I sighed.

"Okay guys. You see, when I was human I..." I proceeded to tell them my story. This would take a while...

And a _lot_ of lying.

* * *

**Hey guys! Jackie here. **

**Just in case of any confusion, I have not stolen this story from love-evil-always-vampire! I _am _her, but I'm on a new account! I'm slowly going to be transferring everything on to this account! **

**Thanks! :D**

**Don't forget to re-follow/favourite! :)**

**-Jackie (love-evil-always-vampire)**


	2. Isa's Story

"When I was human, I was born in 1842. Damon was two, almost three, and instantly loved his little sister, moi. We did everything together, he was the best brother I could ask for. We played the worst games together, and always did them again, even though we'd get in a lot of trouble. A few years later, Stefan was born. Damon didn't like Stefan, and they argued a lot. I was the only one who could stop them, since they both loved their sister-"

"A bit over-confident here, aren't we sister?" Damon interrupted me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and playfully hit him.

"Anyway, as I was saying, over the years they fought less, but Damon and I stayed together, away from Stefan whenever we could. We were always coming up with new ways to play tricks on everyone, and by the time I was sixteen, everyone in town hated us. We were proud of ourselves for this.

"I was daddies little girl, despite my being exactly like Damon. Literally, our personalities and looks made it seem like we were identical twins. When I was twenty-one, father told me I must find a suitor. I didn't want to, and I decided to take a walk to think about this. I wasn't supposed to go out alone, because of the vampires, which I wasn't supposed to know about, but I did anyway. I walked deep into the woods, and when I heard an animal cry out, I decided to go look. I came across a girl, smeared with blood across her mouth. She was drinking from an animal, and I instantly knew she was a vampire. The girl looked scared that I had found her, but I promised her instantly that I knew what she was, and I wouldn't run off. I begged her to change me, and after some deliberation, she did. She fed me her blood, then snapped my neck.

"When I woke up, I drained a human, and the vampire woman explained to me I couldn't see my family for a bit, as I could hurt them. She gave me a sunlight ring and necklace, made by a witch she knew, Emily. We travelled around together for a year, then went our own ways. She went to my hometown, and I went to England. I wandered down for awhile, having nothing to do, and came back home two years later, to find my father's and brother's graves. Time passed in blurs for me after that.

"Last year, I went to a rainy town called Forks, and compelled a man to think I was his daughter. There, I met a family of Cold Ones, the Cullen's. They were animal drinkers. The only single one was a mind-reader, and fell in love with me when he couldn't read my mind. They were my toys, and stupid toys at that. They thought I was a clumsy human. A couple of days ago, one of them, an empath, attacked me, and the family left. I then came here, where I found Elena in the grave-yard, then I came here. Any questions?"

After a while, Stefan spoke up. "Izabella, what blood do you drink?"

I laughed. "Human, of course, dear Stefan. What else would I drink?" Stefan and Elena both looked shocked.

"Well, you see Isa, our charming younger brother here, is a bunny-drinker!" I burst out laughing as soon as he finished his sentence. It took at least 10 minutes before we calmed down. I shook my head sadly at Stefan.

"Poor, poor Steffie. You don't know _what_ you're missing out on," I told him. "Now, Damon, what was Elena glaring at you about earlier?" He chuckled before answering me.

"I killed her little brother."

"Whoa, nice one! Please tell me you drained him, too!" He laughed at my reaction and Elena looked distraught.

"Sorry, Isa, but I forgot to. You can try though, if you want, 'cos he's still alive. He has some ring spelled by a witch that brings him back from the dead, but only if he died from the supernatural!" I grinned at my big brother.

"Sounds perfect, when do we leave?" I asked him, while sneaking a look at Elena. Her reaction was hilarious. She looked completely horrified. _Maybe I really should do it now, just to see what she'd do... _I mused. I snapped out of my thought when Stefan asked me a question.

"What was your Sire like, Izabella?" I instantly brightened at this question.

"Well Stefan, my Sire was awesome. I haven't seen her in forever, but she's definitely my best friend, she's practically my sister. I'd do absolutely anything for her, after she gave me this life. She was almost exactly like us, Damon. Mischievous, funny, seductive, human drinker, and just great. Like I said, she's my sister. Funny, though, Elena's a dead ringer for her." All three of them stiffened when I told them the last bit. Stefan and Elena looked terrified, and Damon looked disturbed, scared, and just a bit angry. Everyone was silent for a long time, and just as I was about to ask what the deal was, Damon piped up.

"Isa... what was your Sire's name?" He spoke slowly, as if he was recovering from a great shock. I grinned a bit as I answered. This was the moment of truth. Preparing for the huge shit storm I knew was about to follow, I told them.

"Why, her name was Katherine. Katherine Pierce."


End file.
